


And Now For Somewhere Totally Different

by DanieXJ



Series: Iunctus Universe [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Combined Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: It's still August 15th, but we're in another city and on another planet as we meet a couple more characters in this world on their worst days, Barbara and Kara.
Series: Iunctus Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919797
Kudos: 2





	And Now For Somewhere Totally Different

**August 15, 1996 - Gotham City**

“Lt. James Gordon?”

“Yes, what can I do for you?” He looked up from his desk. “Oh-- Barbara?”

The woman rolled her wheelchair further into Lt. Gordon’s office. A four year old with red hair hung onto the woman’s hand for dear life.

The woman introduced herself, “My name is Adele Newman, I'm a social worker. Has anyone spoken with you yet?”

Jim came around his desk, “Spoken? Ms. Newman, why is my niece holding your hand like she’s utterly terrified?”

Adele sighed, “No one has told you. I shouldn’t be surprised, and yet I am. Barbara, can you sit in one of the chairs hon?”

The little girl let go of Adele’s hand and climbed onto one of the visitor’s chairs. Jim watched the youngster for a moment until Adele spoke again, “I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but your brother Roger and his wife Thelma have died. You are Barbara’s closest relative and we always prefer to place children with family if we can. You’re married, have a two year old son?”

Jim managed to pull his gaze away from his niece, “Ah-- no-- I mean, yes, I was, but we, they’re in Gateway City. We’re div-- about to be divorced.” He paused, “Will that mean I can’t take care of her, adopt her?”

“Not at all. There will have to be a home visit, lots of paperwork, but for now she’ll go with you provisionally as she has nowhere else to go.”

“Of course, of course.” He reached back to his desk, picking up a card and pen. He wrote his home number on the back. “My numbers.” He handed it to Adele and then knelt in front of Barbara. “Well kiddo, about two months ago I became a Dad for the first time, and a month ago my wife took our son away, and now it looks like I'm going to be Uncle Dad.” He gripped one of her hands, “You and me kiddo, okay?”

He frowned and looked up at Adele when he got no response from Barbara, “Does she speak?”

“Not since-- well-- I guess I can tell you this since you're a Detective. Your brother and his wife were killed in Blüdhaven and-- and-- Barbara witnessed it.”

Jim studied Barbara for a moment, then gave her hand a squeeze and stood. He shook hands with Adele. “Thank you Ms. Newman.”

She handed Jim her card, “If you need anything else, please, feel free to call me or my office. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, but being a parent, and with what she has gone through, it may not be easy at first.”

Jim looked over at Barbara, “Oh, don’t worry about us Ms. Newman, we’re Gordons. Very much tougher than we look. We’ll get through it together.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

**Krypton**

“Kara Zor-El you will not move another muscle from this house. Is your science project done?”

“Aw, Mom.”

“Yeah… Alurrraaa….”

Alura narrowed her eyes at her twin sister. “Astra, this is not the time.”

“You see, I think it’s exactly the time. Your daughter here is 10…”

“12…”

Astra smiled, “See, time is flying so fast.”

“Your father...”

Astra cut her sister off again, “My brother-in-law is a stick in the mud. A brilliant stick in the mud, but one nonetheless. Is one day off from studying and science-ing going to kill our little Kara here?”

Kara frowned, “I’m not little.”

Astra spoke out of the side of her mouth, “Work with me please oh niece of mine.”

That got a smile from Kara, “Sorry Aunt Astra.”

Astra smiled at Kara, then turned to Alura, “Come with us sister. How long has it been since you’ve been to the Rainbow Canyon?”

“I have…”

“...work to do. Yes, as does your husband. Saving the world, right? Or is that your the great and powerful Jor, the savior of all of Krypton, just ask him? We’re all going to die when Krypton explodes correct? Or implodes, or deplodes, or...”

“Astra…”

Kara’s gaze jumped from Alura to Astra and back, “Mom?”

Alura put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug, “Nothing to worry about Kara. Your father and Uncle are just worried about some of the seismic activity that’s going on.”

Kara took hold of Alura’s hand, “Will you come with us, please Mom? Just this once?”

Alura stared at her sister for a long moment, then down at her daughter, “Of course, for you, anything Kara.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Okay, so, this isn’t the best way to start off our Uncle, Daughter situation, but, I need to figure out what to feed you, and, so… TV.” Gordon flicked through a few different channels until he landed on a dog that seemed to be talking. “I don’t want to know why that beagle is talking like a human, but… it looks okay. So…”

He started to walk from the living room to the kitchen, but then took a breath and turned. He got down on one knee in front of the couch and took Barbara’s hand in his own, “Here’s the deal. I’m going to be bad at this at first, and I know that you’re not talking, and you don’t have to. Except…. If I do something wrong, or you need something.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “You’re going to have to tell me. I was only a Dad for a month or so.”

Barbara met her Uncle’s gaze and nodded, then looked past him to the TV. He blew out a breath and continued to the kitchen.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“It’s amazing. It’s… do they know why it… oh, never mind, I see it--” Kara practically sprinted to the interface that was chock full of why there was a permanent rainbow that spanned the Rainbow Canyon.

Astra and Alura took a seat on one of the benches on the overlook. Alura watched her daughter with a half smile on her face, while Astra watched her sister. “Something is wrong. Both Zor and Jor aren’t anywhere to be found, you’re even shorter than usual with me… what’s going on sister?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s rubbish. Tell me the truth Alura.”

Alura met Astra’s gaze, but only for a moment before she looked back to Kara, “Krypton will be destroyed. Soon. We just don’t know when.”

A laugh bubbled from Astra, “Oh, so that's why you gave in to me, usually I get an hour long lecture on being a bad influence on Kara.”

Alura did not look away from Kara. “It doesn’t matter now. Zor, he’s trying to make something to at least rescue our family, as is his brother, but… right now all he has is a prototype.” Alura looked down as Astra took her hand.

“What do you need me to do Alura?”

Alura finally met her sister’s gaze, “Distract her? I have work…”

“...now?”

“The law is the law sister.”

Astra’s chest rumbled with unsaid words, “Distract her?”

The smallest of smiles flitted across Alura’s face, “As only you can Astra In-Zee.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Gordon blinked and looked over at Barbara, “You’re very welcome. Did you like it?”

Barbara made a face, “Was okay. Thank you.”

“You…” Understanding dawned on Gordon’s face, “Ah, you’re not thanking me for the food, but, for taking you in. I’m sorry. I misunderstood. And, as for the sentiment, always. My brother Roger and I weren’t close…” He put out one of his hands and waited until Barbara put her much smaller one inside of it. “I promise that doesn’t matter. No matter what, I’ll be there for you, okay?”

“Time for bed?”

He stood and lifted her up as he did, “Oh yes, probably wayyy past your bedtime too.”

She looked one way, then the other, “No bedtime?”

Gordon laughed, “Nice try Miss Gordon.”

Barbara smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Aunt Astra, what’s happening, what’s happening?”

Astra didn’t speak right away, instead, she threw Kara over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry and ran as fast as she could towards her sister’s house. “Nothing good Kara. Nothing good.”

Astra nearly fell a couple of times, but, somehow managed to stay upright as she shot through the El’s front door. “Alura, Zor, where the Rao are you?”

Astra put Kara down, “Mom, Dad, Mom….” 

Alura almost seemed to appear out of thin air in the entryway, took a hold of her daughter’s hand and pulled it, “Come with me Kara, come with me now.”

“What, no, Mom, what are you…” All three stopped in front of a spaceship that was small, almost too small for Kara to fit in it. “You… I love you Kara, more than anything in this world or the next. You need to go. Take good care of your cousin, Kal… he and your Aunt Lara are going to Earth too.” She kissed Kara’s forehead, “Astra…”

Astra lifted Kara again, this time into the ship. Kara started struggling, “No, I don’t want to go, no, please. Let me stay Mom, Aunt Astra, please. Where’s my father, where’s Dad, no, please let me stay Mom. Let me stay with you, please, please…. please.”

Astra let go of Kara and took a step back. She wiped at her eye with the back of her hand, “You’ll be amazing Kara. Don’t forget you’re not just an El, you’re an In-Zee too. Love you kid.”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, no no no no no… please, Please, PLEASE let me stay. Please please….”

Her protestations faded as the top of the pod sealed over her. Alura pulled her sister back as the spaceship took off into the sky that was being more and more tinged with a red than looked unhealthy.

“C’mon.”

Alura frowned, “What are you doing?” And was so surprised that she let herself be pulled out of the house and down the street before she asked again, “Where are we going?”

“We’re not dead yet, and I hope to keep it that way. Zor isn’t the only one who can plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone spotted the two random other characters I've used from other shows so far? (Probably not, but that's okay, I'm mostly doing it to amuse myself).


End file.
